


14. Markings

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: (Just a little bit), Blood, Bruises, I thought I had the fortitude to beta this right away but yeah nah, M/M, Marking, alternate season 1 ending, weird cosmic connexion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Luke had left, and now Dane was sitting against the door in a house that wasn’t his, and already he could barely remember what the other boy had felt like against him. As if to go back home he’d traveled through space and time; as if Luke’s body: his eyes, his lips, his ass, the bruises on his skin belonged in another world, where street lights were still yellow and where Dane didn’t need to be anyone to know who he was.





	14. Markings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really excited to be writing Dreamboy fanfic!! I love this podcast and this has been seating in the back of my head for a while.
> 
> If You haven't listened, it's pretty vague but it does happen after the last episode of season 1, so, spoiler alert. Also go listen to it
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> PS: I'm so fucking this one is on time, it's so annoying to constantly have to push back posting bc all my kinktobers are too long T_T

When Dane came home, he closed the door behind him and slid down, seating in a daze for an instant, trying to process everything that had just happened.

He thought of Luke. How he’d looked in that hole in the ground, the moonlight coloring his pale skin like a dream; how he’d sounded when he’d pushed into him, when he’d made him come. His eyes after; the way his throat had been pulsing as he tried to calm his breath.

It had felt as though they’d had something, for an instant, some kind of transcendent feeling that had swept them up together and crashed down like the ocean. It had felt as though they were entangled in more than themselves, as though they’d reached the song of the universe. But they’d only been two boys fucking in the dirt, lost in an universe where nothing much mattered.

Luke had left, and now Dane was seating against the door in a house that wasn’t his, and already he could barely remember what the other boy had felt like against him. As if to go back home he’d traveled through space and time; as if Luke’s body - his eyes, his lips, his ass, the bruises on his skin - belonged in another world, where street lights were still yellow and were Dane didn’t need to be anyone to know who he was.

There was a knock on the door.

The hallway was dark and unwelcoming, and it probably would have been strange to open the door with a dark hallway so Dane hit the light before he did.

Luke looked back at him, a soft, sheepish look on his face. He looked startlingly dense, real, his pale skin contrasting against the darkness like a bizarre looking metal. Dane suddenly remembered the way his skin had felt under his fingers. How long had he spent sat against that door? It had felt like years and now he wondered if it had been seconds.

“Can I use your shower?” asked Luke, his voice filling the space like a cold wind “There isn’t any hot water in the house, and… I’m still covered in mud, so...”

“Yeah. Okay. Sure.”

Dane stepped aside and Luke advanced into the hallway so he could close the door. Time seemed to seep painfully along as Dane showed him the way to the bathroom and let him undress to step into the shower. He wanted to look, to see if there were any marks blossoming on Luke’s body from their fucking earlier, but that would have been rude, probably. Instead he was left to stand awkwardly close to the door, trying not to think of Luke’s body as he showered himself and realizing he was just as covered in mud as Luke had been.

It took him a few minutes of silence to realize he couldn’t hear the water hitting the faience tiles in the shower.

“You can come in.” Luke’s voice reached him like it was coming from far away.

“What?”

“You can come in. If you want.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Did _ Luke _ want him to get in? He didn’t sound like he really wanted Dane to see him. He sounded tired and small, ethereal and fragile. He remembered Luke’s bruised lips a few days ago: "_People hurt each other all the time _ ”. Did Luke want him to go in there and hurt him? To force him? Did Dane _ want _to do it?

“Are you okay?” he asked as he got into the shower.

Luke shrugged. His hand were wrapped tightly around his body. His skin was raised in goosebumps. Dane hit the shower button to get the water running and Luke slowly disentangled his limbs under the heat. At a loss, Dane took the soap and started washing up. He couldn’t help but look at Luke’s body. He was pretty sure a few of the bruises he sported on his body were his doing.

“What do you think happened earlier?”

Luke was looking back at him. Unmoving. Dane wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him again. He wanted Luke to fall into his arm and wordlessly demand his attention. He wanted to put his hands over that body and see if some of his semen was still trapped between Luke’s asscheeks.

“What do you mean?”

Luke looked down, the very picture of a ephebe waiting to get ravished. He was so close, and yet they weren’t even brushing one another.

“I don’t know.” his voice was a whisper, somehow echoing against the walls. “Those fishes… Dreamboy… They were soulmates, or something, right?”

“I don’t know.”

He looked back up when Dane rested his hand on one of the bruises. It matched his hand.

Luke felt real, as if the rest of Dane’s life was the dream and this strange boy had managed to break through. He was beautiful, and fragile, and bruised, and he acted like he was ready to waste away.

Dane kissed him.

Luke’s lips tasted foreign, like they hadn’t been on Dane this very day, like as soon as he would leave them again, the memory of those soft petals would fade away like it had never existed. Maybe he’d have to kiss him every day to remember. The thought flickered and blinked away before Dane could think to be embarrassed by it.

“Don’t.” Luke said when Dane released his lips. And for once he didn’t look like some ethereal spirit put into a body, but like a scared nineteen years old ready to bolt. Dane knew what that was like. He’d been there.

“Don’t what?”

He didn’t understand _ why _, though.

Luke kissed him, and this was much sharper than what they’d just shared. He bit down on Dane lips and Dane bit back, feeling blood spilling in his mouth as Luke’s wound opened up again. Dane’s hands roamed Luke’s body, trying to map its every nook and crannies, trying to get a sense of what the boy in his arms was like.

Luke stepped back, a hand on Dane’s chest.

“Don’t be nice.”

And then he pushed passed him and left. When Dane called after him, he didn’t come back.

The shower started to ran cold before Dane could wash off all the mud, and he went to bed shivering, thinking about two fishes, together again after thousands of years, and a boy too old and too bruised not to be just as young as he was.

Dane had no dream, that night.

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom! I'm oneunicornaway and horny on thepanhornicorn on twitter if you wanna find me o/  
Lots of love,  
Cyd


End file.
